


Celle qui voit au-delà du monde

by Tori_Haven



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Haven/pseuds/Tori_Haven
Summary: "Nous sommes ennemis... Et pourtant mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre pour toi..."~Un petit retour avec cette fois, une sorte de One-shot, courte histoire sur Tyki et un personnage sorti des méandres de mon imagination.~D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, l'histoire et le personnage ajouté sont mes seules maigres 'possessions' si l'on peut dire.





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, l'histoire et le personnage ajouté sont mes seules maigres 'possessions' si l'on peut dire.  
> Cette histoire a déjà été postée sur Wattpad et voilà qu'elle fait son apparition sur Archive à son tour.  
> Peut-être qu'un jour je les traduirai.

_Publié le 18 mars 2016_

_[Non-Edité]_

* * *

C'était assez simple, n'est-ce pas? Elle était une exorciste et devait éliminer les Akuma et protéger l'humanité... Rien de bien compliqué. Elle ne participait pas aux grandes missions comme le successeur Bookman, le Bookman actuel, Allen, Lenalee, le vampire, Kanda et la femme étrange du temps.

En fait, elle ne faisait partie de la Congrégation que depuis quelque mois. Elle ne s'était pas fait un nom et croisait très peu ses camarades exorcistes.

Aujourd'hui, Komui l'avait chargé de chercher une innocence en Italie, à Florence. Depuis quelques semaines, des bâtiments s'effondraient sans raison apparente et des plantes poussaient par-dessus. Beaucoup d'hommes religieux criaient que c'était un signe de Dieu, alors la section scientifique à immédiatement pensé que c'était un morceau d'Innocence.

Elle faisait équipe avec deux Trouveurs, Toma et Flavio. Elle s'entendait bien avec ces membres de la Congrégation, ils étaient toujours serviables et agréables. Ils n'étaient pas forcés de se battre et pourtant ils démontraient une loyauté à toute épreuve envers les Exorcistes.

Elle se sentait un peu narcissique d'avoir l'impression d'être ainsi adorée mais ses compagnons lui pardonnaient vite.

Le voyage fut long mais paisible. Pas d'Akuma en vue et pas d'ennemi. La mission promettait de s'achever rapidement. Elle avait baissé sa garde.

Elle ne se le cacherait pas. Elle faisait maintenant un bien piètre Exorcistes, au moment le plus crucial, elle s'était laissée aller et l'avait payé très cher...

Florence est une ville magnifique, grande lumineuse et les habitants si agréables. Grâce à son uniforme beaucoup de marchands se montraient courtois et baissaient drastiquement leurs prix. Ils devaient être habitués aux visites d'Exorcistes.

Toma et Flavio évoluaient derrière elle, silencieux et fidèles comme des ombres. Son golem flottait à ses côtés prêt à recevoir n'importe quelles communications qu'elles soient importantes ou insignifiantes.

Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours être joignable afin de ne rien manquer de l'action de la grande équipe comme elle aimait surnommer ces exorcistes particuliers.

Finalement, elle arriva sur les lieux des étranges phénomènes. Des arbres poussaient étroitement entre des maisons. Des fleurs ponctuaient le chemin, chevauchaient les pavés avec aise. Les rayons du soleil se glissaient malicieusement entre les feuilles et branches.

Ses yeux embrassèrent silencieusement le paysage. Le vert prenait peu à peu le contrôle des constructions beiges. La nature reprenait ses droits sur les bâtiments... Et pourtant tout cela semblait parfaitement s'harmoniser...

\- Flavio, appela-t-elle doucement. Où tout ça a-t-il commencé ?

Le Trouveur en question se redressa d'un coup. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant il répondit avec entrain et professionalisme.

\- Au bout de la rue, Mademoiselle.

Elle soupira légèrement. Depuis leur départ, elle avait essayé de leur faire abandonner les titres honorifiques... En vain...

En le remerciant dans un murmure, elle fit son chemin au milieu des plantes, prenant soin à ne pas en écraser une seule.

Le quartier était silencieux. C'en était inquiétant. Mais que pouvait-il arriver ici? Ils n'avaient rencontré aucuns Akuma sur le chemin et les Noahs étaient bien trop pris par la grande équipe pour s'intéresser à eux.

Elle avança paisiblement et inconsciemment, ses bottes claquaient bruyamment contre le pavé et elle pouvait entendre aisément les longues et profondes respirations que prenait Flavio.

Finalement le chemin prit fin et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand elle regarda le bâtiment qui se tenait devant elle. Fendu en deux, un immense arbre se dressait en son centre. Il ressemblait à un de ces chênes centenaires qui avaient traversé les âges et témoignaient de la puissance de la nature. Son feuillage était épais et d'un vert vibrant, l'ombre qu'il projetait, était si grande qu'elle semblait pouvoir plonger dans les ténèbres, une partie du monde.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se figea sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, suivies des minutes quand elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

\- M-Magnifique... bégaya-t-elle.

Les deux Trouveurs ne firent qu'acquiescer, visiblement encore trop choqués pour pouvoir parler.

\- Messieurs, plus besoin de chercher. Nous avons trouvé l'Innocence! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers eux et gloussa légèrement.

\- Toma, Flavio prévenez la Congrégation et préparez notre retour. Retournez dans la ville, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai récupéré le morceau, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait strict.

\- Mais... Mademoiselle... commença Flavio tout bas. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seule ici? Et si jamais vous vous faisiez attaquer?

Elle dissipa ses inquiétudes d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais me débrouiller seule. Dépêchez-vous plutôt. Plus vite, nous en aurons fini, plus vite, nous serons rentrés!

Les deux Trouveurs cédèrent avec difficulté, ils tournèrent les talons comme un seul homme et commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. Cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour juste apercevoir l'Exorciste montrer de son index, son golem et leur faire signe que si jamais elle avait un problème, elle les appellerait.

Ils partirent, une boule au ventre et l'esprit tourmenté. Mais qui étaient-ils pour discuter les ordres d'un Exorciste? D'un apôtre de Dieu?

Si seulement, elle avait su... Elle n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur...

Elle perdit beaucoup de temps à observer l'arbre. Sa grandeur, sa majesté et sa beauté l'émerveillaient plus que tout au monde. Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir détruire une si belle chose. Hélas, durant ces temps troublés, il n'y avait nul temps à perdre à admirer ainsi le travail d'une innocence.

L'âme en peine, elle empoigna son éventail. Il appartenait à sa défunte mère et était devenu son arme anti-akuma depuis qu'elle avait intégré la Congrégation.

Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste machinal et se positionna en face du tronc. Les yeux clos, les mains tremblantes, elle plaça son bras derrière elle prenant de l'élan pour porter le coup fatal au végétal et d'un geste fluide et gracieux tira l'air à l'aide de l'accessoire vers sa cible.

-Innocence Activation ! cria-t-elle.

Sous l'effet de la substance divine, la brise devint aussi tranchante que la lame d'une épée et un immense fracas témoigna de la chute du lourd tronc et du magnifique feuillage.

Ses paupières tressautèrent avant de s'ouvrir pleinement. Elle gémit de douleur face à la souche qui se noircissait à vue d'œil et n'osa pas observer le tronc couché au sol, à côté, de peur de regretter son geste.

Elle s'approcha lentement et tendit sa main gantée vers la petite sphère d'un vert bleuté qui scintillait faiblement au creux de l'arbre. Ses doigts se saisirent de l'innocence avec délicatesse de peur qu'elle ne se brise si elle appliquait trop de force.

Elle l'approcha de son visage et fixa avec admiration la matière. Elle avait en vu beaucoup... Et si pour certains, l'innocence brillait de la même manière partout, elle était capable de voir chaque différence. Quelle nuance de vert, elle abordait. Quelle était sa luminosité. Quelle était sa taille ou son poids. Le moindre changement, elle le notait et le conservait soigneusement.

Elle était « celle qui voyait au-delà du monde » comme l'avait dit Hevlaska.

L'innocence tourna dans sa main tandis qu'elle retenait chaque information qu'elle lui offrait. Qui pourrait donc être le cœur qui se synchroniserait avec celle-ci ? Quel type d'arme deviendrait-elle ? Qu'elle serait sa puissance ? etc... Elle cherchait la réponse à ses questions profondément plongée dans sa réflexion.

Tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui était apparu à quelque mètre d'elle.

_**~To** _ _**be** _ _**continued~** _

* * *

 

_**A.N** _ _**: Ce n'est que la première partie, les autres arriveront sous peu. Il faut juste que je détermine comment les diviser pour conserver le 'suspense' et le fil de l'histoire. Enfin, bref! J'espère que ce court passage vous plaira et je reviens très vite avec la suite :3 Bonne soirée/journée/nuit!** _

 


	2. La rencontre

_Publié le 19 mars 2016_

_[Non-Edité]_

~~~~

Précédemment : " _Tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui était apparu à quelque mètre d'elle._ "

_~~~~_

\- Ah... Un exorciste... soupira une voix masculine dans son dos.

Elle sursauta, surprise et se tourna sur le qui-vive. Sa main se posa sur son cœur qui battait violement dans sa cage thoracique encore sous le choc. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inconnu et elle ne put retenir le rose de décorer ses joues.

Elle ne pouvait mentir, il était beau... Vraiment très beau... Grand et élancé, il était vêtu d'un costume noir très élégant qui mettait en valeur son corps. Ses mains gantées tenaient une cigarette allumée. Ses yeux marron s'étaient légèrement agrandis sous l'étonnement, ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrière et frisaient allègrement. Un haut de forme était posé sur sa tête.

Elle le fixa longtemps incapable de détourner les yeux. Les lèvres de l'étranger s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire sur son pale visage.

Elle se reprit finalement et secoua vivement la tête pour réorganiser ses idées.

\- Seigneur ! rit-elle mal à l'aise. Je n'ai vu personne et voilà que vous apparaissez au milieu de nulle part !

Un sombre gloussement résonna dans le quartier vide et elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'étrange gentleman. Il s'approcha doucement, ses chaussures cirées claquèrent contre le pavé vert.

Elle ne put s'empêcher et recula de quelque pas. Elle ne se comprenait pas... Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'apparence de l'homme n'était qu'une supercherie et que derrière se cachait le diable en personne ? L'aura qu'il dégageait lui donnait une sensation d'inconfort et pourtant... Malgré le fait que sa tête lui criait de partir et de s'enfuir avec l'innocence, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre avec force et vigueur et de lui souffler doucement à l'oreille qu'elle devait rester... Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas...

Tout l'attirait et à la fois la repoussait, face à cette étrange apparition. Son éventail pulsait faiblement dans sa main. La brise qui jusqu'ici apportait un peu de fraîcheur s'était tue.

L'étranger s'arrêta devant elle, elle fut obligée de lever la tête pour ne pas rompre l'échange. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne et la cigarette... Il n'embaumait pas comme ses grands fumeurs qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois rencontrés, non, l'odeur de tabac le parfumait légèrement et ne le rendait que plus attirant.

\- Que fais donc une exorciste ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en levant la main pour l'approcher de sa joue.

Cette prise de parole l'électrifia, elle recula encore d'un pas, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et s'échappa de la main gantée dont la chaleur radiait à travers le tissu.

\- Vous connaissez la Congrégation ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait de nombreux partisans mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en croiser. Quel est votre nom ? Si ce n'est pas impoli.

L'étranger se figea. Il la fixa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Un sourire tordu se dessina sur ses lèvres et, encore une fois, un sombre gloussement résonna dans sa gorge.

Il agit si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette main gantée dont elle avait échappé au contact, entoura sa fine gorge et d'une force surhumaine l'envoya dans un mur sur le côté.

La brutalité du choc l'assomma et il lui fallut quelque seconde pour se reprendre. Elle se redressa vacillante, et s'appuya contre la pierre, les jambes tremblantes.

Sa main serra avec plus de force son éventail tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour fixer l'étranger.

\- Un partisan de la Congrégation ? Un allié des exorcistes ? ricana-t-il sombrement. Quelle naïveté...

Il continua de se moquer ainsi... Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'exorciste, sa peau devint grisâtre, ses yeux se transformèrent en deux pépites d'or qui brillaient de folie. Son rictus de dément s'agrandit d'une telle manière qu'il atteignait désormais ses oreilles.

Elle trembla... Elle ne put s'en empêcher mais elle trembla. L'eau lui monta aux yeux brouillant sa vue. Sa respiration se fit courte et saccadée... Ce n'était pas de la peur... Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser... Non c'était du dégoût... Du pur dégoût... Du dégoût envers elle-même...

Malgré les attentions plus que malsaines de l'inconnu, elle ne pouvait se retenir de vouloir le connaître plus... Il était un Noah c'était indéniable, le chef Komui lui avait fait une brève description de cette famille 'sainte' afin qu'elle sache si jamais elle en rencontrait...

Elle avait l'impression d'être un papillon de nuit qui souhaitait s'approcher de cette lumière qui brillait si vivement, au risque de s'en brûler les ailes... Elle était Icare, ses ailes, son innocence, lui avait permis de rencontrer des gens merveilleux. Elle goûtait avec plaisir à la liberté que lui laissait la Congrégation et pourtant elle désirait s'approcher du soleil brûlant pour plus tard se noyer dans la douleur...

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête. Chassant ses folles idées.

'Reprends-toi !' Se grondait-elle mentalement. 'C'est un ennemi ! Un ennemi ! Tu dois te battre !'

Encore une fois, la main gantée agrippa sa gorge... Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le Noah avait eu le temps de s'approcher à nouveau.

Il la souleva à bout de bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux d'or lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, l'air commençait à se faire rare ! Elle devait s'échapper et ramener l'innocence à la Congrégations ! Son regard se posa sur son golem aux ailes de chauve-souris qui se tenait non-loin de là. Visiblement son assaillant n'avait porté aucune attention au moyen de communication.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à l'atteindre afin de prévenir Flavio et Toma. Peu importe qu'elle meurt ici, il fallait que l'innocence soit sauve.

Avec lenteur, elle fourra la substance divine dans sa poche. Elle s'était étonnée d'avoir réussi à la conserver intacte et se félicita intérieurement.

Une fois sûre que le bouton de sa poche était bien fermé, elle commença à gigoter. Elle voulait que le Noah perde pieds et qu'il soit obligé de la lâcher pour éviter de tomber.

Hélas, cela eut l'effet contraire, la poigne se resserra. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de crier mais l'air resta bloqué dans sa tranchée. Un fin filet de bave glissa élégamment du coin de bouche.

Elle leva sa main pour tordre son poignet et tenta de le griffer mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne fit que le traverser.

Un hoquet étranglé de surprise lui échappa.

'Comment- ?!' pensa-t-elle.

Le Noah ricana et continua d'augmenter la pression.

L'exorciste essaya de chasser les points noirs qui menaçaient sa vue. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses membres mous. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer contre son gré... Elle regarda une dernière fois son éventail qui semblait tenir dans sa main par sa propre volonté.

'Inno... Cence...' balbutia-t-elle mentalement.

Une forte vague de chaleur envahit son bras. Une exclamation de douleur résonna à ses oreilles et elle tomba lourdement au sol.

Sitôt sa gorge libérée de l'emprise mortelle, elle se mit à respirer à grandes bouffées en toussant violement. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Sa main la brûlait. Pas de cette douloureuse sensation comme lorsque l'on se brûlait avec une bougie, non c'était plus réconfortant et agréable.

Ses yeux encore brouillés fixèrent l'éventail et ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Des lames, de fines lames s'échappaient des branches de bois transformant le simple accessoire en une arme létale.

Elle releva la tête et chercha du regard le Noah.

Il se tenait à quelque pas d'elle, sa main gantée posée sur son bras d'où tombaient lentement des gouttes de sang plus sombre que la nuit...

Elle... L'avait... Blessé...

L'euphorie envahit son cœur et elle se redressa bien vite, poussée par une nouvelle force : l'espoir.

Elle chassa avec indifférence, sa culpabilité qui tentait de la faire changer d'avis et de courir aider son ennemi.

\- C'était trop facile... ricana l'inconnu en lâchant son bras.

Il s'approcha lentement et fit craquer sinistrement sa nuque, son sourire tordu n'ayant jamais quitté son visage.

Elle assura ses appuis, sa gorge la faisait encore un peu souffrir du mauvais traitement qu'elle avait reçu, son épaule la lançait surement due au choc contre le mur, son esprit était légèrement embrouillé mais elle devait survivre.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur son golem derrière l'épaule du Noah. Elle prit une grande inspiration, fit tourner son éventail dans sa main et s'élança vers son ennemi.

Il ne bougea pas et ne fit qu'ouvrir les bras vers elle comme si il l'accueillait dans une étreinte. Son cœur rata un battement et elle dut se faire violence pour éviter de ralentir.

Elle ferma son éventail reliant les lames entres elles.

\- Demoiselles d'Eden ! cria-t-elle en faisant un large geste devant elle.

L'air sembla se trancher en deux et une multitude de libellules s'échappèrent de la fente. Elles fondirent comme une seule entité sur le Noah qui recula de quelques pas visiblement pris de court.

\- Tease, dit-il simplement avec son rictus fou.

Elle se raidit face à l'apparition de papillons d'un violet sombre qui semblaient provenir des bras de l'homme. La masse violine s'élança sur ses propres insectes volants qui abordaient un vert clair.

\- L-Lumière ! bégaya-t-elle surprise.

Sous son ordre, ses servantes explosèrent en des feux d'artifices aveuglants. Elle serra rapidement ses paupières pour éviter de perdre momentanément la vue et les rouvrit sitôt la vague de chaleur disparue.

**~To be continued~**

~~~  
 **A.N** **: Voilà deuxième partie! Je reviens pour la troisième! Bonne lecture :3**


	3. Noah

_ Publié le 19 mars 2016 _

_[Non-Edité]_

_~~~~_

Précédemment : _"Sous son ordre, ses servantes explosèrent en des feux d'artifices aveuglants. Elle serra rapidement ses paupières pour éviter de perdre momentanément la vue et les rouvrit sitôt la vague de chaleur disparue."_

_~~~_ ~

Ses yeux embrassèrent rapidement la scène. Le Noah avait disparu. Durant un instant, son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle l'ait bel et bien tué. Elle secoua, cependant, rapidement ses idées stupides et s'approcha précipitamment de son golem. Ses doigts tremblants activèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté la petite balle noire aux ailes de chauves-souris.

Le son grésilla durant quelques instants. Elle s'était mise à courir vers la ville n'osant même pas se retourner pour vérifier si son ennemi était bien anéanti.  
Finalement, la connexion fut établie.

\- Ma... moiselle ? demanda la voix transformée de Flavio à travers l'appareil.

\- Flavio ! Toma ! Venez vite chercher l'innocence ! Je vais la déposer dans une maison cachée ! Celle avec l'arbre aux fleurs roses ! cria-t-elle, le souffle court.

Ses pieds trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois sur le pavé irrégulier. Sa gorge et ses poumons brûlaient et son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle ?! questionna une nouvelle fois, Flavio, clairement paniqué.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis et ne discutez pas ! Quoique qu'il se passe, ne me cherchez pas. Je vous retrouverais ! gronda faiblement l'Exorciste.

Elle coupa soudainement la connexion et enjamba le muret de la maison à l'arbre particulier. Ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle tomba à bout de force sur l'herbe moelleuse.

Des images du cadavre du Noah apparurent devant ses yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se dépêcha de cacher l'innocence sous une racine de l'arbre.

Elle devait faire vite et ne pas permettre au Noah, s'il était encore en vie, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, de trouver l'innocence. La Congrégation se trouvait déjà dans une situation délicate. Il ne fallait pas que l'ennemi trouve le Cœur et les chances que cette innocence le soit étaient très hautes.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son propre cœur. Ses fins doigts se serrèrent sur son éventail. Si elle n'avait pas été poussée sur cette maudite voie qu'est la vie d'exorciste, elle aurait pu devenir une célèbre pianiste. Sa mère l'avait toujours poussé sur ce chemin.

Ravalant ses peurs, elle se releva d'un coup et s'élança dans une course effrénée entre les bâtiments fantômes.

Elle ne le cacherait pas, elle espérait secrètement que le Noah était encore en vie et qu'elle aurait au moins la chance de le voir une dernière fois. Mais, c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi attirée par un ennemi mortel des Exorcistes. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse se passer entre eux. Les Noah étaient des êtres fous, à l'esprit malade. De pures créations du Diable, alors qu'elle défendait la volonté de Dieu, comme le disait si bien les nombreux partisans de l'Ordre noir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'éventail de sa mère.

Il était un peu trop grand pour elle. Le papier noir était parcouru de libellules argentées qui volaient à leur bon-vouloir sur l'accessoire. Les lames étaient toujours présentes et reflétaient timidement la lumière.

Un triste sourire apparut ses lèvres. Sa mère était morte d'une maladie, son amant l'avait fait renaître sous la forme d'un Akuma et elle, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'année, avait été forcée de détruire l'âme de sa mère et le corps de cet homme qui avait si bien joué le rôle de père.

Klaud Nine l'avait pris sous son aile et elle l'avait admirablement bien formé. Une larme brûlante glissa sur sa joue.

Elle allait sûrement mourir, les Noahs n'étaient pas des êtres tendres. Elle commençait à regretter de s'être ainsi tenu dans l'ombre des autres exorcistes au lieu d'aller leur parler. Bien sûr, engager la conversation avec Lenalee était une chose facile mais Kanda lui avait toujours fait peur et Lavi la fatiguait. Quand à Allen, il semblait porter suffisamment de malheur sur ses épaules pour qu'elle vienne le déranger avec ses états d'âme.

Non, elle discutait souvent avec Hevlaska et le Bookman, ils étaient des personnes agréables et qui ne la jugeaient pas.

Elle sourit difficilement et gémit quand son épaule blessée entra en contact avec une branche basse.

La douleur sembla la ramener à la réalité et elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Son innocence tomba à côté d'elle et elle porta sa main sur l'endroit douloureux en serrant les dents.

Ses respirations étaient courtes et bruyantes, presque sifflantes. Ses yeux noyés sous des larmes amères. L'uniforme qu'elle portait avec tant de fierté était souillée par la boue, le sang et déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et prit une longue inspiration essayant de retrouver un peu de calme et d'organiser ses idées.

\- La sauvage libellule s'est brisée une aile ? railla une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, choquée. L'oxygène se coinça dans sa gorge et la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de prononcer fut un faible gémissement.

Sa tête lui criait de ne pas se retourner, de se relever et de partir le plus vite possible. Cependant, son cœur dans toute son irrationalité, plia ses muscles sous sa volonté et ignorant les plaintes que poussait son corps exténué, la fit tourner lentement pour faire face à l'unique être vivant dans ce quartier abandonné.

\- J'espérais qu'une si belle dame ne me fasse pas faux bond alors que nous n'avons même pas dépassé les présentations, continua le Noah de son ton malade.

L'Exorciste hoqueta et sa main vola vers son innocence afin qu'elle ait au moins la chance de se débattre. Elle espérait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de pouvoir s'en sortir, certes blessée physiquement et mentalement mais de pouvoir savourer encore une fois les lueurs du matin sur son visage. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'autre côté et il était hors de question qu'elle supplie le Noah.

Hélas son adversaire avait une tout autre idée de la suite du déroulement de leur échange. D'un geste vif comme si il n'avait pas eu à supporter son attaque précédente, il frappa l'éventail et l'envoya se planter dans un mur au loin.

Sa main gantée attrapa fermement le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant à plonger ses yeux dans le regard doré de l'homme. Cela ne la dérangeait pas... En fait cela lui donnait l'excuse d'admirer les pépites et les nuances de dorés qui existaient dans ses yeux.

\- La libellule aurait-elle perdu sa langue en plus de son aile ? ricana le Noah en approchant sa figure de la sienne.

Elle sentit son visage se chauffer imperceptiblement et son estomac se tordre. D'un geste instinctif, elle se défit de la prise de l'homme et recula de quelque pas afin d'approcher son innocence.

\- N-Ne m'approche pas ! cria-t-elle à contrecœur.

Il ricana sombrement et esquissa un pas tandis qu'elle se trainait au sol. Elle allait se relever, prête à fondre sur son éventail. Malheureusement, la chaussure cirée du Noah se posa sur sa jambe et fit sensiblement pression.

Un frisson la parcouru, elle connecta de nouveau ses yeux avec ceux miels. La terreur la faisait trembler, son cœur s'emballait sans raison, de peur et d'excitation.

Elle bougea la jambe et essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever. Cependant, son adversaire augmenta la pression sur le membre à tel point qu'un sinistre craquement résonna dans les ruines.

Il... Il... Il lui avait cassé la jambe...

Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne ressentit pas immédiatement la douleur. Quand celle-ci vint, elle ne put se retenir et poussa un hurlement si fort que sa voix craqua et se tut.

Le Noah rit. Un rire malade et dépourvu de retenue et de grâce. Il s'accroupit à côté de la jeune exorciste et caressa de sa main gantée les lourdes larmes qui tombaient en cascade de ses yeux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ma libellule vole loin de moi... murmura-t-il d'un ton peiné.

Elle souhaitait vraiment répondre à ce commentaire par une remarque sarcastique, mais l'élancement de sa jambe l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- Po-Pour... Quoi ?... toussa-t-elle à moitié, sa voix cassée par le cri d'il y a quelques minutes.

L'homme en costard poussa un petit soupir et regarda rapidement l'éventail, le golem qui flottait à côté d'eux puis finalement l'exorciste.

**~Changement de PDV~** **Tyki** **Mikk.**

Il souffla légèrement et attrapa le moyen de communication. Il l'agita devant les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu as contacté tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Où est l'innocence que tu as récupérée ? demanda-t-il en observant avec attention le visage fin de l'humaine.

Ses yeux gris en amandes flamboyaient de rage et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Les larmes qui continuaient de couler à un flot plus faible qu'auparavant, témoignaient de la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, cependant aucune plainte ne franchit ses lèvres.

Cela lui déplaisait et l'intriguait. Les humains étaient fragiles et mortels, ils mourraient aussi facilement qu'une brindille pouvait se casser. Pourtant cette mortelle avait réussi à le surprendre, elle ne l'avait pas attaqué directement et avait préféré l'aveugler pour prendre la fuite plutôt que de l'affronter.

Elle était ingénieuse, il devait donc se méfier. Qui sait quel tour elle possédait encore dans sa manche.

\- Où est l'innocence ? insista-t-il en attrapant la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Elle essaya de se dérober mais la pression qu'il appliquait, était trop forte pour elle. Elle grimaça visiblement dégoûtée et évita son regard.

Est-ce que la nature des Noah la répugnait à ce point ?

Il chassa cette question idiote et détruisit simplement le golem. Les yeux aciers s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et volèrent rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux dorés du Noah. Il ricana silencieusement. Il avait réussi à capter toute son attention maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas collaborative, ma libellule... gémit-il d'un air douloureux.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, la fine main de la jeune femme s'approcher d'une large pierre et sourit mentalement.

Elle était totalement à sa merci et pourtant n'abandonnait pas l'idée de pouvoir sans sortir. Elle était une gêne dans les plans du Comte, si tous les exorcistes étaient comme elle, ils seraient bien plus difficiles à détruire.

C'est pour cela qu'il allait devoir la tuer...

Cette pensée semblait faire renaître en lui, une émotion étrange et désagréable. Sa poitrine se serrait, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être l'excitation de voir son corps étendu au sol sans vie ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé jouer plus longtemps avec elle mais le Comte était pressé et il avait encore tant à faire.

Un bruit attira son attention et il soupira encore une fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'exorciste avait finalement attrapé la pierre et avait tenté de le frapper à la tête avec. Elle l'observait ses yeux gris écarquillés de surprise.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle était plutôt belle pour une exorciste. Non pas qu'il en croisait tous les jours mais elle ne possédait pas le même charme que les autres femmes.

Elle semblait sauvage, indomptable et pourtant emplie de charme et de grâce. A la fois forte et pourtant fragile, douce et dure, chaleureuse et froide. Elle était un paradoxe.

Ses cheveux rouges tombaient sur ses épaules désordonnés et rebelles. Sa peau blanche semblait faite en porcelaine et ne comportait aucuns défauts ou marques. Sa lèvre supérieur  était un peu plus grosse que celle du bas et pointait vers l'avant, sa lèvre inférieure était teintée de sang... Elle s'était sûrement mordue durant la course.

Son uniforme mettait en avant son corps, sa courte veste ceintrait son buste et les manches tombaient à mi bras. Elle portait un court pantalon qui ne descendait pas plus loin que la début de ses tibias, des petites bottes à lacet plates chaussaient ses pieds.

Elle le regardait surprise que la pierre l'est traversée, sa bouche s'était entrouverte laissant apparaître ses dents blanches parfaites.

Il rit et passa une main sur son visage afin de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas que son côté sombre ressorte trop vite, il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser innocemment avec elle.

\- Libellule a du mal à retenir la leçon, se moqua-t-il en observant l'exorciste à travers ses doigts.

Elle grimaça et essaya de reculer. La course semblait l'avoir vidé de son énergie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher à atteindre son innocence à quelques pas de là.

Elle grogna et poussa un gémissement avant de s'affaler au sol. Visiblement, la douleur du membre cassé suffisait à paralyser tout son corps.

Il poussa un petit soupir et sortit Cell Rolon de sa poche.

\- Bien... Bien... murmura-t-il pensivement. Libellule, serais-tu Alise Cross ?

Sa phrase fit frissonner la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle émit un semblant de gloussement et lui répondit d'un ton acide :

\- Moi ? Liée à ce pervers de Général ? Je suis Alise Klavier, Noah.

Elle recula encore un peu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté surpris par son commentaire et sourit finalement.

\- Quelle impolitesse de ma part, souffla-t-il. Je suis Tyki Mikk.

Une poudre rose se répandit sur les pommettes de l'exorciste.

\- Eh bien... Tyki Mikk... dit-elle doucement. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance... Et vous souhaite...

Elle agrippa l'éventail dont elle avait réussi à se rapprocher.

\- Un bon séjour en enfer !!! cria-t-elle en fendant l'air vers le Noah. Innocence Activa- !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fondit sur la jeune femme, tapa la main qui tenait l'arme de telle manière que celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol. Il la renversa au sol, la dominant entièrement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les pépites d'argent qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure. Elle semblait s'être arrêtée de respirer, elle ne bougeait plus totalement figée.

Il ricana et se pencha vers elle avant de plonger sa main libre dans ma poitrine de l'exorciste.

Il traversa aisément la chair et observa avec délice la terreur et l'horreur qui peignaient lentement son visage d'ange.

**~Changement de** **PDV~** **Alise.**

Elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la brume qui couvrait sa vue. Elle ne rêvait pas, son bras se trouvait dans sa poitrine pourtant elle ne le sentait. Elle fixa le membre, n'osant pas respirer de peur que le moindre mouvement ne change quelque chose et qu'il transperce pour de bon son thorax.

Le Noah gloussa devant son air apeuré et lâcha sa main pour attraper son menton.

\- Ne t'agites pas... souffla-t-il doucement. Tu ne sentiras rien... Mon corps peut passer à travers n'importe quoi... Sauf ce que je veux toucher...

Elle recommença à respirer lentement et prudemment, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le bras qui la traverser.

\- Mais... continua l'homme. Si jamais... Je retirais ma main et que je souhaite toucher ton précieux cœur, Libellule... Sans faire, ne serait-ce une coupure sur ta magnifique peau, je peux attraper ton petit cœur et l'arracher sans difficulté.

Il avait fini cette phrase en un murmure. L'exorciste frissonna et releva lentement la tête pour se concentrer sur les yeux dorés qui ne la quittaient pas. Elle était envoutée. Elle n'avait compris que si elle agissait rapidement, elle pouvait s'en sortir, que son innocence se tenait à portée de doigts de sa main.

Il bougea lentement son bras comme si il le retirait. Elle se gela.

Quelque chose gênait son cœur... Quelque chose l'empêchait de battre normalement... Contre sa volonté, le cœur frémit et se mit à envoyer du sang dans tout son être à un rythme brouillon et effréné.

Le Noah sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur elle, son autre main toujours sous mon menton.

\- Oh... Intéressant, ronronna-t-il.

Elle déglutit difficilement et observa la lente descente qu'il dessina vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas en voir plus. La gêne dans son cœur augmentait, comme si il serrait lentement l'organe entre ses doigts.

La douleur sourde qui faisait trembler les muscles de sa jambe se tut lentement. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres mais n'osant pas regarder de peur qu'il ne cherche à la tuer.

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement alors que quelque chose de tiède et doux se posait sur sa bouche.

Un grand fracas résonna à quelque pas d'eux et la chaleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Hmm... Déjà là ? soupira le Noah d'une voix peinée.

L'exorciste voulut rouvrir les yeux, elle voulut parler pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais... Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement et les ténèbres l'engloutirent...

L'unique dernière chose qu'elle put comprendre, fut la voix mielleuse du Noah qui susurra à son oreille :

\- Je t'aurais bien épinglé à mon tableau, Libellule... Mais tes amis ont gâché tout mon plaisir... Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous nous reverrons, Demoiselle...

**~Changement de** **PDV~** **Tyki** **Mikk.**

Il observa la jeune femme étendue au sol. Encore une fois, ce sentiment désagréable refit surface. Il était si fort qu'il fut obligé d'agripper son costume là où se tenait son cœur pour atténuer cette douleur mentale.

Il fouilla les poches de cette étrangère à la recherche de l'innocence... Hélas, à son grand désappointement, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle... Il l'avait pourtant bien vu la ranger dans sa poche... Se serait-il mépris ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une mine pensive avant qu'il ne glousse doucement.

Il retira un gant et s'agenouilla à côté de son ennemi juré dont il caressa presque affectueusement avec une précaution inattendue, la joue, savourant la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Tu es un vrai problème Libellule... Mais cela ne te rends que d'autant plus intéressante... roucoula-t-il pour lui seul bien conscient qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'éventail qui se trouvait non loin de la main étendue de l'exorciste.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa prudemment l'innocence et le posa dans la paume tendue vers le ciel.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un jouet si important... marmonna-t-il.

Il se releva et ricana silencieusement en renfilant son gant. Il réorganisa son costume avec minutie et rangea la carte qui flottait à côté de lui.

\- C'est Alise Cross ! Alise Cross ! criait le Cell Rolon.

Le Noah grimaça et enfonça la carte plus profondément sa poche.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... Maintenant tais-toi où je te brûle... grogna-t-il.

En enfonçant un peu plus son haut de forme sur son crâne, il commença à s'éloigner de son adversaire qui ne bougeait plus comme morte et, après avoir allumé une cigarette, il ne se retourna qu'une seule et unique fois, pour dévoiler des yeux remplis de chagrin et un sourire amer.

\- A bientôt Libellule... souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de disparaître du paysage.

**_~To_ ** **_be_ ** **_continued_ ** **_~_ **

_**~~~~~** _

**Hop!Hop! Troisième partie! La quatrième sera la dernière! Allez, j'y retourne, j'espère que le PDV de Tyki vous a plut :3  
**

 


	4. Infirmerie

_Publié le 7 avril 2016_

_[Non-Edité]_

_~~~~_

Précédemment : _\- A bientôt Libellule... souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de disparaître du paysage._

~~~~~

**_~Ellipse! Changement de POV~ Alise_ **

_Elle traversait une plaine verdoyante, le soleil tapait avec force sur son crâne, des arbres semblaient délimités la zone._

_Ses cheveux rouges étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué que portait les nobles, des coquelicots étaient coincés dans ses mèches. Elle portait une robe de bal dorée, le buste mettait en valeur sa poitrine, ses épaules se dévoilaient dénudées et le lourd jupon rendait compliqué ses mouvements. Des gants blancs couvraient ses mains et ses bras._

_Elle avançait d'un pas incertain, dans le pré. Ses yeux aciers cherchaient désespérément une construction ou la présence d'une autre vie..._

_Quelque chose manquait... Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en elle mais elle ne pouvait déterminer ce que c'était._

_Ses mains crispées sur son jupon qu'elle relevait pour mieux se déplacer, elle continua sa marche sans jamais voir la fin de cette plaine._

_Finalement le doux son d'un piano attira son attention... Elle se tourna vivement et fixa, les yeux écarquillés, sa mère vêtue d'une robe en fourreau blanche assise devant l'instrument. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés avec des fleurs d'oranger et une couronne de chrysanthèmes reposait sur sa tête._

_Ses doigts fins s'agitaient sur les touches du piano avec grâce et habitude._

_Alise ne bougea figée. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et elle plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot._

_Le gémissement sourd qu'elle produisit malgré tout sembla attirer l'attention de sa défunte mère qui tourna lentement la tête._

_A son grand désespoir, elle ne ressemblait pas à sa figure maternelle. Elle s'était souvent vu dire qu'elle possédait la même fougue et la même indépendance que son père... Mais comment aurait-t-elle pu se reconnaître dans les portraits d'un fantôme ?_

_\- Alise ma chérie... murmura doucement sa mère de sa voix calme et posée. Viens donc. Je t'attendais._

_L'exorciste s'exécuta avec lenteur, elle ne voulait pas penser qu'elle devrait se réveiller. C'était bien trop agréable et réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Peut-être que le Noah s'était lassé et l'avait tué ? Elle n'y portait plus d'importance maintenant, l'innocence était en sécurité et elle allait pouvoir passer l'éternité avec sa mère._

_Elle s'installa timidement à côté de la femme._

_Les yeux gris dont elle avait hérité, dégageait une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Sa mère lui désigna de sa main les touches blanches immaculés du piano._

_\- Tu te rappelle comment en jouer ? demanda-t-elle avec malice._

_La jeune femme para l'insulte en ricanant et en lançant sur un ton arrogant et débordant de confiance._

_\- Je me sens insultée Mère. Je ne suis pas votre fille pour rien !_

_Elle étira ses doigts et commença à entamer la première mélodie qui lui vint à la tête. Si son esprit pouvait avoir oublié les mécaniques et les gestes pour aligner correctement les notes, son corps semblait avoir parfaitement retenu les leçons et enchainait avec harmonie et délicatesse la symphonie comme si elle s'était entrainée tous les soirs._

_Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux glués sur le clavier, le souffle un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé._

_L'excitation courrait dans ses veines, et l'allégresse semblait lui donner des ailes._

_\- Pas mal, remarqua sa mère en gloussant._

_Son commentaire eut l'effet d'un choc électrique._

_\- Pas mal ? s'exclama outrée la jeune femme. C'était parfait ! Le rythme était maintenu et fluide, pas une faute dans les notes et mes doigts n'ont pas glissé une fois du clavier ! Mère ! Perdez-vous donc votre oreille musicale ?!_

_Son emportement fit rire sa mère qui caressa doucement la tête de sa fille en souriant tristement._

_\- Ah... Tu ressembles peut-être à ton père mais je ne peux cacher que cette facilité à s'énerver sur ses talents vient de moi, remarqua-t-elle._

_Alise sourit et hocha lentement avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage._

_\- Mère... commença-t-elle après un court silence. Est-ce que mon véritable père est ici ?_

_Elle avait longuement hésité avant de poser cette question. Elle était effrayée de la réponse... Peut-être qu'intérieurement, elle espérait qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'elle puisse le retrouver même si elle n'en a jamais fait une priorité... Mais... Si il se trouvait parmi les perdus... Alors peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se débarrasser de cette anxiété qui ne semblait vouloir la quitter._

_Un gloussement attira son attention et elle fixa sa mère qui pouffait de rire derrière sa main, ses yeux brillants de larmes._

_La peau pâle d'Alise se teinta d'un rouge embarrassé._

_\- M-Mère ! gémit-elle._

_\- Pardon ! Pardon ! s'excusa la femme en essuyant ses larmes. Ton père est un cafard Alise, il ne mourra pas aussi aisément. Même le Diable ne réussirait pas à le tuer ! Il abandonnerait avant même de commencer !_

_Les sourcils de l'exorciste se froncèrent._

_\- Un... Cafard ? demanda-t-elle peu convaincue._

_Sa mère ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de continuer d'un ton plus calme._

_\- Mais là, n'est pas la raison de ta venue ici. Alise... Ma très chère fille... Mon unique trésor._

_Sa main caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme._

_\- Tu dois te réveiller. Tu n'as pas encore terminé là bas. Il te reste tant de chose à faire et à voir... Relance ton cœur et lève à nouveau... Et comme disait ton père... Ne t'arrête pas de marcher..._

_Elle attrapa le gardénia blanc qui reposait sur le piano ainsi que l'éventail qui contenait l'innocence et les plaça soigneusement dans la main sa fille. Ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent durant un bref instant avant qu'un triste sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_\- Je serais toujours à tes côtés, c'est une promesse... Prends soin de l'éventail... Il est un héritage de notre famille depuis bien longtemps... Je t'aime, Alise, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Et sur ces mots, elle commença lentement à disparaître. Alise regarda la fleur et l'accessoire et prit une profonde respiration._

_\- Moi aussi... Maman... Je t'aime..._

_De lourdes larmes tombèrent de ses yeux._

_\- Ne m'abandonne pas... pleura-t-elle en serrant les deux objets contre sa poitrine._

_Alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots et qu'elle n'osait bouger, un bruit sourd résonna dans le piano et une vive douleur naquit dans sa poitrine._

_Sa respiration fut momentanément coupée et quand elle put de nouveau inspirer normalement, un battement répété fit trembler son thorax et son cœur. Avec lui suivit, une vive douleur dans la jambe et dans l'épaule. Sa tête semblait lourde, ses mains moites, sa peau humide..._

**_~~~~_ **

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et agrippa l'endroit où battait furieusement son cœur. Elle observa rapidement ses alentours et découvrit non sans surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la Congrégation.

\- Que... ? commença-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Mademoiselle Klavier ! Vous vous êtes finalement réveillée ! s'exclama une voix sèche familière.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête, ne souhaitant pas aggraver sa migraine, et dévisagea l'infirmière en chef qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

\- Infirmière...

\- N'en demandez pas trop jeune femme. Vous étiez dans un sale état quand vous êtes arrivés. Les pauvres Flavio et Toma ne se le pardonneront jamais d'avoir ramené un exorciste ainsi à l'Ordre ! commença la femme telle une figure maternelle.

Alise ne fit que sourire perdue. Elle poserait des questions plus tard, une fois qu'elle aurait pleinement récupéré. Cependant, elle devait savoir une chose...

\- Infirmière... souffla-t-elle doucement d'une voix enrouée. L'innocence ? A-t-elle été récupérée ?

La femme se tourna vers elle et sourit de nouveau.

\- Oui, ne vous occupez pas de cela pour l'instant Mademoiselle Klavier.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais s'arrêta devant la porte comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Par ailleurs... commença-t-elle en retournant auprès du lit de sa patiente qui allait s'allonger. Nous avons trouvé ceci dans votre uniforme. Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez une telle relation Mademoiselle Klavier. Malgré tout, vous êtes jeunes et vous encore beaucoup à apprendre... Mais si vous voulez mon avis, cet homme semble assez attaché à vous, ne le perdez donc pas.

Ses mots intriguèrent l'exorcise qui fixait l'infirmière confuse. La femme plaça dans les mains de sa patiente un papier blanc plié et quitta la chambre en souriant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et déplia le papier, impatiente de comprendre ce que voulait dire la femme.

Dès que ses yeux survolèrent les premiers mots, son visage aborda la couleur vive d'une tomate et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de retenir ses gloussements et de camoufler son sourire.

Quand elle eut achevée sa lecture, elle replia soigneusement le message et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en serrant le morceau qui se froissait déjà contre son cœur.

\- Je jouerai avec toi quand tu le souhaiteras... marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Tyki Mikk...

Elle gloussa et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique. Elle ne pouvait attendre d'être de nouveau sur pied et de voir encore une fois le Noah. Tant pis pour la morale... Comme l'avait dit l'infirmière en chef, elle était jeune et avait encore tant de chose à expérimenter...

Et puis, il était vrai que ses mots semblaient dévoiler un grand attachement envers ell-...

Elle se figea soudainement. Si l'infirmière en chef savait cela... Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait lu le papier...

La jeune femme poussa un long gémissement et enfonça d'autant plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Son visage rougit si vivement qu'il semblait correspondre à la couleur de ses longs cheveux qui s'éparpillaient librement autour de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, lentement et inspira profondément avant de se laisser bercer par de douces pensées... Et avec elles, la promesse qu'elle se relèverait vite pour avancer à nouveau et chercher ce paternel cafard...

Elle n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre... Elle sourit une dernière fois et finalement se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

**_~The End?~_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

**_A.N : Symbole des fleurs :_ **

_**• Coquelicot : Consolation, repos, tranquillité.** _

**_• Fleur d'oranger : Amour éternel._ **

_**• Chrysanthème : Éternité.** _

_**• Gardénia blanc : Fidélité.** _

Voilà! J'achève cette histoire ici. Encore une fois, bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous a plut du début à la fin et je vous retrouve bientôt pour une autre histoire ou One-Shot, sur une autre quelconque œuvre!

 


	5. Chapitre 3

_ Publié le 19 mars 2016 _

_[Non-Edité]_

* * *

Précédemment : _"Sous son ordre, ses servantes explosèrent en des feux d'artifices aveuglants. Elle serra rapidement ses paupières pour éviter de perdre momentanément la vue et les rouvrit sitôt la vague de chaleur disparue."_

* * *

Ses yeux embrassèrent rapidement la scène. Le Noah avait disparu. Durant un instant, son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle l'ait bel et bien tué. Elle secoua, cependant, rapidement ses idées stupides et s'approcha précipitamment de son golem. Ses doigts tremblants activèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté la petite balle noire aux ailes de chauves-souris.

Le son grésilla durant quelques instants. Elle s'était mise à courir vers la ville n'osant même pas se retourner pour vérifier si son ennemi était bien anéanti.  
Finalement, la connexion fut établie.

\- Ma... moiselle ? demanda la voix transformée de Flavio à travers l'appareil.

\- Flavio ! Toma ! Venez vite chercher l'innocence ! Je vais la déposer dans une maison cachée ! Celle avec l'arbre aux fleurs roses ! cria-t-elle, le souffle court.

Ses pieds trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois sur le pavé irrégulier. Sa gorge et ses poumons brûlaient et son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle ?! questionna une nouvelle fois, Flavio, clairement paniqué.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis et ne discutez pas ! Quoique qu'il se passe, ne me cherchez pas. Je vous retrouverais ! gronda faiblement l'Exorciste.

Elle coupa soudainement la connexion et enjamba le muret de la maison à l'arbre particulier. Ses jambes lui firent défaut et elle tomba à bout de force sur l'herbe moelleuse.

Des images du cadavre du Noah apparurent devant ses yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se dépêcha de cacher l'innocence sous une racine de l'arbre.

Elle devait faire vite et ne pas permettre au Noah, s'il était encore en vie, ce dont elle ne doutait pas, de trouver l'innocence. La Congrégation se trouvait déjà dans une situation délicate. Il ne fallait pas que l'ennemi trouve le Cœur et les chances que cette innocence le soit étaient très hautes.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son propre cœur. Ses fins doigts se serrèrent sur son éventail. Si elle n'avait pas été poussée sur cette maudite voie qu'est la vie d'exorciste, elle aurait pu devenir une célèbre pianiste. Sa mère l'avait toujours poussé sur ce chemin.

Ravalant ses peurs, elle se releva d'un coup et s'élança dans une course effrénée entre les bâtiments fantômes.

Elle ne le cacherait pas, elle espérait secrètement que le Noah était encore en vie et qu'elle aurait au moins la chance de le voir une dernière fois. Mais, c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi attirée par un ennemi mortel des Exorcistes. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse se passer entre eux. Les Noah étaient des êtres fous, à l'esprit malade. De pures créations du Diable, alors qu'elle défendait la volonté de Dieu, comme le disait si bien les nombreux partisans de l'Ordre noir.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'éventail de sa mère.

Il était un peu trop grand pour elle. Le papier noir était parcouru de libellules argentées qui volaient à leur bon-vouloir sur l'accessoire. Les lames étaient toujours présentes et reflétaient timidement la lumière.

Un triste sourire apparut ses lèvres. Sa mère était morte d'une maladie, son amant l'avait fait renaître sous la forme d'un Akuma et elle, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'année, avait été forcée de détruire l'âme de sa mère et le corps de cet homme qui avait si bien joué le rôle de père.

Klaud Nine l'avait pris sous son aile et elle l'avait admirablement bien formé. Une larme brûlante glissa sur sa joue.

Elle allait sûrement mourir, les Noahs n'étaient pas des êtres tendres. Elle commençait à regretter de s'être ainsi tenu dans l'ombre des autres exorcistes au lieu d'aller leur parler. Bien sûr, engager la conversation avec Lenalee était une chose facile mais Kanda lui avait toujours fait peur et Lavi la fatiguait. Quand à Allen, il semblait porter suffisamment de malheur sur ses épaules pour qu'elle vienne le déranger avec ses états d'âme.

Non, elle discutait souvent avec Hevlaska et le Bookman, ils étaient des personnes agréables et qui ne la jugeaient pas.

Elle sourit difficilement et gémit quand son épaule blessée entra en contact avec une branche basse.

La douleur sembla la ramener à la réalité et elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Son innocence tomba à côté d'elle et elle porta sa main sur l'endroit douloureux en serrant les dents.

Ses respirations étaient courtes et bruyantes, presque sifflantes. Ses yeux noyés sous des larmes amères. L'uniforme qu'elle portait avec tant de fierté était souillée par la boue, le sang et déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et prit une longue inspiration essayant de retrouver un peu de calme et d'organiser ses idées.

\- La sauvage libellule s'est brisée une aile ? railla une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, choquée. L'oxygène se coinça dans sa gorge et la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de prononcer fut un faible gémissement.

Sa tête lui criait de ne pas se retourner, de se relever et de partir le plus vite possible. Cependant, son cœur dans toute son irrationalité, plia ses muscles sous sa volonté et ignorant les plaintes que poussait son corps exténué, la fit tourner lentement pour faire face à l'unique être vivant dans ce quartier abandonné.

\- J'espérais qu'une si belle dame ne me fasse pas faux bond alors que nous n'avons même pas dépassé les présentations, continua le Noah de son ton malade.

L'Exorciste hoqueta et sa main vola vers son innocence afin qu'elle ait au moins la chance de se débattre. Elle espérait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de pouvoir s'en sortir, certes blessée physiquement et mentalement mais de pouvoir savourer encore une fois les lueurs du matin sur son visage. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'autre côté et il était hors de question qu'elle supplie le Noah.

Hélas son adversaire avait une tout autre idée de la suite du déroulement de leur échange. D'un geste vif comme si il n'avait pas eu à supporter son attaque précédente, il frappa l'éventail et l'envoya se planter dans un mur au loin.

Sa main gantée attrapa fermement le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant à plonger ses yeux dans le regard doré de l'homme. Cela ne la dérangeait pas... En fait cela lui donnait l'excuse d'admirer les pépites et les nuances de dorés qui existaient dans ses yeux.

\- La libellule aurait-elle perdu sa langue en plus de son aile ? ricana le Noah en approchant sa figure de la sienne.

Elle sentit son visage se chauffer imperceptiblement et son estomac se tordre. D'un geste instinctif, elle se défit de la prise de l'homme et recula de quelque pas afin d'approcher son innocence.

\- N-Ne m'approche pas ! cria-t-elle à contrecœur.

Il ricana sombrement et esquissa un pas tandis qu'elle se traînait au sol. Elle allait se relever, prête à fondre sur son éventail. Malheureusement, la chaussure cirée du Noah se posa sur sa jambe et fit sensiblement pression.

Un frisson la parcouru, elle connecta de nouveau ses yeux avec ceux miels. La terreur la faisait trembler, son cœur s'emballait sans raison, de peur et d'excitation.

Elle bougea la jambe et essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever. Cependant, son adversaire augmenta la pression sur le membre à tel point qu'un sinistre craquement résonna dans les ruines.

Il... Il... Il lui avait cassé la jambe...

Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne ressentit pas immédiatement la douleur. Quand celle-ci vint, elle ne put se retenir et poussa un hurlement si fort que sa voix craqua et se tut.

Le Noah rit. Un rire malade et dépourvu de retenue et de grâce. Il s'accroupit à côté de la jeune exorciste et caressa de sa main gantée les lourdes larmes qui tombaient en cascade de ses yeux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ma libellule vole loin de moi... murmura-t-il d'un ton peiné.

Elle souhaitait vraiment répondre à ce commentaire par une remarque sarcastique, mais l'élancement de sa jambe l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- Po-Pour... Quoi ?... toussa-t-elle à moitié, sa voix cassée par le cri d'il y a quelques minutes.

L'homme en costard poussa un petit soupir et regarda rapidement l'éventail, le golem qui flottait à côté d'eux puis finalement l'exorciste.

**~Changement de PDV~** **Tyki** **Mikk.~  
**

Il souffla légèrement et attrapa le moyen de communication. Il l'agita devant les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu as contacté tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Où est l'innocence que tu as récupérée ? demanda-t-il en observant avec attention le visage fin de l'humaine.

Ses yeux gris en amandes flamboyaient de rage et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Les larmes qui continuaient de couler à un flot plus faible qu'auparavant, témoignaient de la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, cependant aucune plainte ne franchit ses lèvres.

Cela lui déplaisait et l'intriguait. Les humains étaient fragiles et mortels, ils mourraient aussi facilement qu'une brindille pouvait se casser. Pourtant cette mortelle avait réussi à le surprendre, elle ne l'avait pas attaqué directement et avait préféré l'aveugler pour prendre la fuite plutôt que de l'affronter.

Elle était ingénieuse, il devait donc se méfier. Qui sait quel tour elle possédait encore dans sa manche.

\- Où est l'innocence ? insista-t-il en attrapant la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

Elle essaya de se dérober mais la pression qu'il appliquait, était trop forte pour elle. Elle grimaça visiblement dégoûtée et évita son regard.

Est-ce que la nature des Noah la répugnait à ce point ?

Il chassa cette question idiote et détruisit simplement le golem. Les yeux aciers s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et volèrent rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux dorés du Noah. Il ricana silencieusement. Il avait réussi à capter toute son attention maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas collaborative, ma libellule... gémit-il d'un air douloureux.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, la fine main de la jeune femme s'approcher d'une large pierre et sourit mentalement.

Elle était totalement à sa merci et pourtant n'abandonnait pas l'idée de pouvoir sans sortir. Elle était une gêne dans les plans du Comte, si tous les exorcistes étaient comme elle, ils seraient bien plus difficiles à détruire.

C'est pour cela qu'il allait devoir la tuer...

Cette pensée semblait faire renaître en lui, une émotion étrange et désagréable. Sa poitrine se serrait, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être l'excitation de voir son corps étendu au sol sans vie ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé jouer plus longtemps avec elle mais le Comte était pressé et il avait encore tant à faire.

Un bruit attira son attention et il soupira encore une fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'exorciste avait finalement attrapé la pierre et avait tenté de le frapper à la tête avec. Elle l'observait ses yeux gris écarquillés de surprise.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle était plutôt belle pour une exorciste. Non pas qu'il en croisait tous les jours mais elle ne possédait pas le même charme que les autres femmes.

Elle semblait sauvage, indomptable et pourtant emplie de charme et de grâce. A la fois forte et pourtant fragile, douce et dure, chaleureuse et froide. Elle était un paradoxe.

Ses cheveux rouges tombaient sur ses épaules désordonnés et rebelles. Sa peau blanche semblait faite en porcelaine et ne comportait aucuns défauts ou marques. Sa lèvre supérieur  était un peu plus grosse que celle du bas et pointait vers l'avant, sa lèvre inférieure était teintée de sang... Elle s'était sûrement mordue durant la course.

Son uniforme mettait en avant son corps, sa courte veste ceintrait son buste et les manches tombaient à mi bras. Elle portait un court pantalon qui ne descendait pas plus loin que la début de ses tibias, des petites bottes à lacet plates chaussaient ses pieds.

Elle le regardait surprise que la pierre l'est traversée, sa bouche s'était entrouverte laissant apparaître ses dents blanches parfaites.

Il rit et passa une main sur son visage afin de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas que son côté sombre ressorte trop vite, il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser innocemment avec elle.

\- Libellule a du mal à retenir la leçon, se moqua-t-il en observant l'exorciste à travers ses doigts.

Elle grimaça et essaya de reculer. La course semblait l'avoir vidé de son énergie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher à atteindre son innocence à quelques pas de là.

Elle grogna et poussa un gémissement avant de s'affaler au sol. Visiblement, la douleur du membre cassé suffisait à paralyser tout son corps.

Il poussa un petit soupir et sortit Cell Rolon de sa poche.

\- Bien... Bien... murmura-t-il pensivement. Libellule, serais-tu Alise Cross ?

Sa phrase fit frissonner la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle émit un semblant de gloussement et lui répondit d'un ton acide :

\- Moi ? Liée à ce pervers de Général ? Je suis Alise Klavier, Noah.

Elle recula encore un peu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté surpris par son commentaire et sourit finalement.

\- Quelle impolitesse de ma part, souffla-t-il. Je suis Tyki Mikk.

Une poudre rose se répandit sur les pommettes de l'exorciste.

\- Eh bien... Tyki Mikk... dit-elle doucement. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance... Et vous souhaite...

Elle agrippa l'éventail dont elle avait réussi à se rapprocher.

\- Un bon séjour en enfer !!! cria-t-elle en fendant l'air vers le Noah. Innocence Activa- !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fondit sur la jeune femme, tapa la main qui tenait l'arme de telle manière que celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol. Il la renversa au sol, la dominant entièrement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les pépites d'argent qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure. Elle semblait s'être arrêtée de respirer, elle ne bougeait plus totalement figée.

Il ricana et se pencha vers elle avant de plonger sa main libre dans ma poitrine de l'exorciste.

Il traversa aisément la chair et observa avec délice la terreur et l'horreur qui peignaient lentement son visage d'ange.

**~Changement de** **PDV~** **Alise.~**

Elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la brume qui couvrait sa vue. Elle ne rêvait pas, son bras se trouvait dans sa poitrine pourtant elle ne le sentait. Elle fixa le membre, n'osant pas respirer de peur que le moindre mouvement ne change quelque chose et qu'il transperce pour de bon son thorax.

Le Noah gloussa devant son air apeuré et lâcha sa main pour attraper son menton.

\- Ne t'agites pas... souffla-t-il doucement. Tu ne sentiras rien... Mon corps peut passer à travers n'importe quoi... Sauf ce que je veux toucher...

Elle recommença à respirer lentement et prudemment, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le bras qui la traverser.

\- Mais... continua l'homme. Si jamais... Je retirais ma main et que je souhaite toucher ton précieux cœur, Libellule... Sans faire, ne serait-ce une coupure sur ta magnifique peau, je peux attraper ton petit cœur et l'arracher sans difficulté.

Il avait fini cette phrase en un murmure. L'exorciste frissonna et releva lentement la tête pour se concentrer sur les yeux dorés qui ne la quittaient pas. Elle était envoutée. Elle n'avait compris que si elle agissait rapidement, elle pouvait s'en sortir, que son innocence se tenait à portée de doigts de sa main.

Il bougea lentement son bras comme si il le retirait. Elle se gela.

Quelque chose gênait son cœur... Quelque chose l'empêchait de battre normalement... Contre sa volonté, le cœur frémit et se mit à envoyer du sang dans tout son être à un rythme brouillon et effréné.

Le Noah sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur elle, son autre main toujours sous mon menton.

\- Oh... Intéressant, ronronna-t-il.

Elle déglutit difficilement et observa la lente descente qu'il dessina vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas en voir plus. La gêne dans son cœur augmentait, comme si il serrait lentement l'organe entre ses doigts.

La douleur sourde qui faisait trembler les muscles de sa jambe se tut lentement. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres mais n'osant pas regarder de peur qu'il ne cherche à la tuer.

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement alors que quelque chose de tiède et doux se posait sur sa bouche.

Un grand fracas résonna à quelque pas d'eux et la chaleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Hmm... Déjà là ? soupira le Noah d'une voix peinée.

L'exorciste voulut rouvrir les yeux, elle voulut parler pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais... Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement et les ténèbres l'engloutirent...

L'unique dernière chose qu'elle put comprendre, fut la voix mielleuse du Noah qui susurra à son oreille :

\- Je t'aurais bien épinglé à mon tableau, Libellule... Mais tes amis ont gâché tout mon plaisir... Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous nous reverrons, Demoiselle...

**~Changement de** **PDV~** **Tyki** **Mikk.~**

Il observa la jeune femme étendue au sol. Encore une fois, ce sentiment désagréable refit surface. Il était si fort qu'il fut obligé d'agripper son costume là où se tenait son cœur pour atténuer cette douleur mentale.

Il fouilla les poches de cette étrangère à la recherche de l'innocence... Hélas, à son grand désappointement, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle... Il l'avait pourtant bien vu la ranger dans sa poche... Se serait-il mépris ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en une mine pensive avant qu'il ne glousse doucement.

Il retira un gant et s'agenouilla à côté de son ennemi juré dont il caressa presque affectueusement avec une précaution inattendue, la joue, savourant la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Tu es un vrai problème Libellule... Mais cela ne te rends que d'autant plus intéressante... roucoula-t-il pour lui seul bien conscient qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'éventail qui se trouvait non loin de la main étendue de l'exorciste.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa prudemment l'innocence et le posa dans la paume tendue vers le ciel.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un jouet si important... marmonna-t-il.

Il se releva et ricana silencieusement en renfilant son gant. Il réorganisa son costume avec minutie et rangea la carte qui flottait à côté de lui.

\- C'est Alise Cross ! Alise Cross ! criait le Cell Rolon.

Le Noah grimaça et enfonça la carte plus profondément sa poche.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... Maintenant tais-toi où je te brûle... grogna-t-il.

En enfonçant un peu plus son haut de forme sur son crâne, il commença à s'éloigner de son adversaire qui ne bougeait plus comme morte et, après avoir allumé une cigarette, il ne se retourna qu'une seule et unique fois, pour dévoiler des yeux remplis de chagrin et un sourire amer.

\- A bientôt Libellule... souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de disparaître du paysage.

**_~To_ ** **_be_ ** **_continued_ ** **_~_ **

* * *

**Hop!Hop! Troisième partie! La quatrième sera la dernière! Allez, j'y retourne, j'espère que le PDV de Tyki vous a plut :3  
**

 


	6. Chapitre 4

_Publié le 7 avril 2016_

_[Non-Edité]_

* * *

Précédemment : _\- A bientôt Libellule... souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de disparaître du paysage._

* * *

**_~Ellipse! Changement de POV~ Alise_ **

_Elle traversait une plaine verdoyante, le soleil tapait avec force sur son crâne, des arbres semblaient délimités la zone._

_Ses cheveux rouges étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué que portait les nobles, des coquelicots étaient coincés dans ses mèches. Elle portait une robe de bal dorée, le buste mettait en valeur sa poitrine, ses épaules se dévoilaient dénudées et le lourd jupon rendait compliqué ses mouvements. Des gants blancs couvraient ses mains et ses bras._

_Elle avançait d'un pas incertain, dans le pré. Ses yeux aciers cherchaient désespérément une construction ou la présence d'une autre vie..._

_Quelque chose manquait... Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en elle mais elle ne pouvait déterminer ce que c'était._

_Ses mains crispées sur son jupon qu'elle relevait pour mieux se déplacer, elle continua sa marche sans jamais voir la fin de cette plaine._

_Finalement le doux son d'un piano attira son attention... Elle se tourna vivement et fixa, les yeux écarquillés, sa mère vêtue d'une robe en fourreau blanche assise devant l'instrument. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés avec des fleurs d'oranger et une couronne de chrysanthèmes reposait sur sa tête._

_Ses doigts fins s'agitaient sur les touches du piano avec grâce et habitude._

_Alise ne bougea figée. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et elle plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot._

_Le gémissement sourd qu'elle produisit malgré tout sembla attirer l'attention de sa défunte mère qui tourna lentement la tête._

_A son grand désespoir, elle ne ressemblait pas à sa figure maternelle. Elle s'était souvent vu dire qu'elle possédait la même fougue et la même indépendance que son père... Mais comment aurait-t-elle pu se reconnaître dans les portraits d'un fantôme ?_

_\- Alise ma chérie... murmura doucement sa mère de sa voix calme et posée. Viens donc. Je t'attendais._

_L'exorciste s'exécuta avec lenteur, elle ne voulait pas penser qu'elle devrait se réveiller. C'était bien trop agréable et réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Peut-être que le Noah s'était lassé et l'avait tué ? Elle n'y portait plus d'importance maintenant, l'innocence était en sécurité et elle allait pouvoir passer l'éternité avec sa mère._

_Elle s'installa timidement à côté de la femme._

_Les yeux gris dont elle avait hérité, dégageait une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Sa mère lui désigna de sa main les touches blanches immaculés du piano._

_\- Tu te rappelle comment en jouer ? demanda-t-elle avec malice._

_La jeune femme para l'insulte en ricanant et en lançant sur un ton arrogant et débordant de confiance._

_\- Je me sens insultée Mère. Je ne suis pas votre fille pour rien !_

_Elle étira ses doigts et commença à entamer la première mélodie qui lui vint à la tête. Si son esprit pouvait avoir oublié les mécaniques et les gestes pour aligner correctement les notes, son corps semblait avoir parfaitement retenu les leçons et enchainait avec harmonie et délicatesse la symphonie comme si elle s'était entrainée tous les soirs._

_Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux glués sur le clavier, le souffle un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé._

_L'excitation courrait dans ses veines, et l'allégresse semblait lui donner des ailes._

_\- Pas mal, remarqua sa mère en gloussant._

_Son commentaire eut l'effet d'un choc électrique._

_\- Pas mal ? s'exclama outrée la jeune femme. C'était parfait ! Le rythme était maintenu et fluide, pas une faute dans les notes et mes doigts n'ont pas glissé une fois du clavier ! Mère ! Perdez-vous donc votre oreille musicale ?!_

_Son emportement fit rire sa mère qui caressa doucement la tête de sa fille en souriant tristement._

_\- Ah... Tu ressembles peut-être à ton père mais je ne peux cacher que cette facilité à s'énerver sur ses talents vient de moi, remarqua-t-elle._

_Alise sourit et hocha lentement avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage._

_\- Mère... commença-t-elle après un court silence. Est-ce que mon véritable père est ici ?_

_Elle avait longuement hésité avant de poser cette question. Elle était effrayée de la réponse... Peut-être qu'intérieurement, elle espérait qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'elle puisse le retrouver même si elle n'en a jamais fait une priorité... Mais... Si il se trouvait parmi les perdus... Alors peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se débarrasser de cette anxiété qui ne semblait vouloir la quitter._

_Un gloussement attira son attention et elle fixa sa mère qui pouffait de rire derrière sa main, ses yeux brillants de larmes._

_La peau pâle d'Alise se teinta d'un rouge embarrassé._

_\- M-Mère ! gémit-elle._

_\- Pardon ! Pardon ! s'excusa la femme en essuyant ses larmes. Ton père est un cafard Alise, il ne mourra pas aussi aisément. Même le Diable ne réussirait pas à le tuer ! Il abandonnerait avant même de commencer !_

_Les sourcils de l'exorciste se froncèrent._

_\- Un... Cafard ? demanda-t-elle peu convaincue._

_Sa mère ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de continuer d'un ton plus calme._

_\- Mais là, n'est pas la raison de ta venue ici. Alise... Ma très chère fille... Mon unique trésor._

_Sa main caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme._

_\- Tu dois te réveiller. Tu n'as pas encore terminé là bas. Il te reste tant de chose à faire et à voir... Relance ton cœur et lève à nouveau... Et comme disait ton père... Ne t'arrête pas de marcher..._

_Elle attrapa le gardénia blanc qui reposait sur le piano ainsi que l'éventail qui contenait l'innocence et les plaça soigneusement dans la main sa fille. Ses yeux gris s'illuminèrent durant un bref instant avant qu'un triste sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_\- Je serais toujours à tes côtés, c'est une promesse... Prends soin de l'éventail... Il est un héritage de notre famille depuis bien longtemps... Je t'aime, Alise, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Et sur ces mots, elle commença lentement à disparaître. Alise regarda la fleur et l'accessoire et prit une profonde respiration._

_\- Moi aussi... Maman... Je t'aime..._

_De lourdes larmes tombèrent de ses yeux._

_\- Ne m'abandonne pas... pleura-t-elle en serrant les deux objets contre sa poitrine._

_Alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots et qu'elle n'osait bouger, un bruit sourd résonna dans le piano et une vive douleur naquit dans sa poitrine._

_Sa respiration fut momentanément coupée et quand elle put de nouveau inspirer normalement, un battement répété fit trembler son thorax et son cœur. Avec lui suivit, une vive douleur dans la jambe et dans l'épaule. Sa tête semblait lourde, ses mains moites, sa peau humide..._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et agrippa l'endroit où battait furieusement son cœur. Elle observa rapidement ses alentours et découvrit non sans surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la Congrégation.

\- Que... ? commença-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Mademoiselle Klavier ! Vous vous êtes finalement réveillée ! s'exclama une voix sèche familière.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête, ne souhaitant pas aggraver sa migraine, et dévisagea l'infirmière en chef qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

\- Infirmière...

\- N'en demandez pas trop jeune femme. Vous étiez dans un sale état quand vous êtes arrivés. Les pauvres Flavio et Toma ne se le pardonneront jamais d'avoir ramené un exorciste ainsi à l'Ordre ! commença la femme telle une figure maternelle.

Alise ne fit que sourire perdue. Elle poserait des questions plus tard, une fois qu'elle aurait pleinement récupéré. Cependant, elle devait savoir une chose...

\- Infirmière... souffla-t-elle doucement d'une voix enrouée. L'innocence ? A-t-elle été récupérée ?

La femme se tourna vers elle et sourit de nouveau.

\- Oui, ne vous occupez pas de cela pour l'instant Mademoiselle Klavier.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais s'arrêta devant la porte comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Par ailleurs... commença-t-elle en retournant auprès du lit de sa patiente qui allait s'allonger. Nous avons trouvé ceci dans votre uniforme. Je ne savais pas que vous entreteniez une telle relation Mademoiselle Klavier. Malgré tout, vous êtes jeunes et vous encore beaucoup à apprendre... Mais si vous voulez mon avis, cet homme semble assez attaché à vous, ne le perdez donc pas.

Ses mots intriguèrent l'exorcise qui fixait l'infirmière confuse. La femme plaça dans les mains de sa patiente un papier blanc plié et quitta la chambre en souriant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et déplia le papier, impatiente de comprendre ce que voulait dire la femme.

Dès que ses yeux survolèrent les premiers mots, son visage aborda la couleur vive d'une tomate et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de retenir ses gloussements et de camoufler son sourire.

Quand elle eut achevée sa lecture, elle replia soigneusement le message et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en serrant le morceau qui se froissait déjà contre son cœur.

\- Je jouerai avec toi quand tu le souhaiteras... marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Tyki Mikk...

Elle gloussa et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique. Elle ne pouvait attendre d'être de nouveau sur pied et de voir encore une fois le Noah. Tant pis pour la morale... Comme l'avait dit l'infirmière en chef, elle était jeune et avait encore tant de chose à expérimenter...

Et puis, il était vrai que ses mots semblaient dévoiler un grand attachement envers ell-...

Elle se figea soudainement. Si l'infirmière en chef savait cela... Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait lu le papier...

La jeune femme poussa un long gémissement et enfonça d'autant plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Son visage rougit si vivement qu'il semblait correspondre à la couleur de ses longs cheveux qui s'éparpillaient librement autour de sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, lentement et inspira profondément avant de se laisser bercer par de douces pensées... Et avec elles, la promesse qu'elle se relèverait vite pour avancer à nouveau et chercher ce paternel cafard...

Elle n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre... Elle sourit une dernière fois et finalement se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

**_~The End?~_ **

* * *

**_A.N : Symbole des fleurs :_ **

_**• Coquelicot : Consolation, repos, tranquillité.** _

**_• Fleur d'oranger : Amour éternel._ **

_**• Chrysanthème : Éternité.** _

_**• Gardénia blanc : Fidélité.** _

Voilà! J'achève cette histoire ici. Encore une fois, bonne lecture, en espérant que l'histoire vous a plut du début à la fin et je vous retrouve bientôt pour une autre histoire ou One-Shot, sur une autre quelconque œuvre!

 


	7. Informations/!\

Hellow~ Très chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez passé de magnifiques fêtes et je vous souhaite une très bonne année et pleins de vœux! Je vous laisse juste cette petite note pour vous faire parvenir une information vitale sur cette histoire! Elle est pour l'instant mise dans une pseudo-pause... J'attends que le manga fasse un grand bond en avant pour me laisser plus d'espace afin d'insérer Alise et son intrigue. En attendant je réfléchis à un petit bonus qui pourrait vous plaire x) Avec toute mon affection! A la revoyure! ~Tori~ P.S: Je vous en supplie, qu'un Comte Millénaire prenne vie et envahisse le monde de ces Akuma... Sauvez-moi de ces cours!!!


End file.
